


Between Us

by ValeryKae (valorikei)



Series: Stan x Kyle x Kenny [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Old Feelings, Other, Riding, Secret Crush, Stan is a bottom, Stenny - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, VK Drabs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/ValeryKae
Summary: Stan comes to learn something about himself and goes to Kyle for advice, only for Kyle to take him home to Kenny. / Stylenny, emphasis on Stenny because there's never enough stenny content. Stan is the true bottom in this





	Between Us

“Comfy?” Kyle chuckled as he jiggled Kenny’s arm, testing the give of the loose rope that fastened to his hand cuffs. Kenny grinned wickedly up at Kyle, his lips pulled up on one side to show his teeth gnawing at his lower lip. Body splayed out with only a pair of red briefs to keep his modesty, Kenny looked absolutely gorgeous on the cream-colored sheets, a mound of pillows tucked beneath his head of messy golden hair.

“You know I am, babe. God, I fuckin’ love it when you get all kinky with me. We doin’ anything else aside from cuffs and rope?” he asked as he tracked Kyle’s sweet ass with his eyes, Kyle having moved off the full-size mattress to put out some mood lighting, making sure the candles were secure and away from any fire hazards. Just watching Kyle move around their domestic space sent Kenny’s heart off in a flutter, and he knew he truly was blessed to have such an unbelievably stunning boyfriend.

Kyle had sprung the idea on him earlier in the day, and hardly even ate much of dinner when Kenny got home from the garage that night, marching Kenny right up to the bedroom with a piece of bread still dangling from his lips. Not that Kenny complained in the slightest, gladly stripping and posing for his increasingly impatient but all the same intrigued boyfriend. At Kenny’s request, Kyle had slipped off his pants and thrown his tie in a loose knot somewhere in the room, his white dress shirt unbuttoned to show off the creamy expanse of milky and freckled skin beneath.

Fuck,  _ yeah _ .

Kyle ran a hand through his messy curls as he surveyed the room, squinting and double-checking everything as Kenny made himself comfortable. “Oh, wait,” Kyle grumbled and flicked the overhead lights off, grabbing a silk strip from the box he’d dug out from under the bed as the job of lighting the cozy space was left up to the spattering of slow-burning candles. “Head up,” he instructed as he came back over, Kenny eagerly obeying and drinking in the last few glimpses of Kyle he could manage before the ribbon covered his eyes. Kyle’s dexterous hands worked against his hair, tying off a quick but secure knot, his forearms brushing lightly against Kenny’s cheeks. Now completely restrained and deprived, Kenny let his head flop back and loll to one side with a groan, his overeager body already responding to all of Kyle’s attention.

A weight shifted over him and Kyle’s lips pressed down onto his, swallowing his moan in hot warmth before depriving him once more, pulling away like a teasing specter. Kyle flattened a palm to his chest and slid down the length of his torso, Kenny’s spine arching and pressing up into the caress as Kyle slithered his way down to his crotch. “Ahp ahp,” he taunted just millimeters from indulging Kenny, his boyfriend whining needily as he bucked his hips, trying to brush against Kyle’s elusive hand. “Almost forgot the best part.”

“Babe?” Kenny called out when the bed shifted again, leaving him exposed and breathless as he listened to Kyle’s socked feet padding away, opening the bedroom door and shutting it a moment later. What the hell? Oh, fuck, was Kyle going to leave him all alone like this for a long time or something? His dick twitched eagerly at the notion of being abandoned breathless and needy for hours until Kyle would finally return, chastising him for being so desperate for release. His hot ginger lover would mock him, taunting and teasing him for being so pathetically aroused.

Kenny didn’t bother swallowing his moan of excitement, and was rather surprised when he heard the door creak open again, the squeak slow and drawn out. He could hear some feet shuffling along the ground, and he let his head flop towards the direction of them. “Hey babe, got what you needed?” he grinned as he blindly tried to source where the noises were coming from. A breath hitched, followed by a pause.

“Sure did, Ken. You’re gonna love this,” Kyle’s voice promised, but it sounded a little further away than Kenny was expecting. He frowned but let it smooth away as the bed dipped, a weight passing over him again. He angled his head up and pressed his lips into the kiss that followed, then nearly winced back.

Those… didn’t exactly  _ feel _ like Kyle’s lips. For one, Kyle obsessively applied chapstick and never  _ ever _ let his lips dry out or get cracked, and for another they felt… squishier? No, not exactly squishier, but more full--?

Those foreign lips quickly pulled back when Kenny jerked away, a hot breath ghosting over his face. Squirming, a strange self-conscious feeling overcame him and he couldn’t help but squeeze his legs closed, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. “Babe?” he frowned, rolling his head side to side as he tried to peek out from under the blindfold, of course having no luck with that since Kyle wasn’t going to go easy on him.

Right, Kyle was still in the room. Which means this stranger over him had been thoroughly planned and discussed at some point, since Kyle was such a stickler for excessively acquired consent and discussion before sex acts. Maybe he’d signed a consent form a few months ago and completely forgot about it, or maybe Kyle just felt extra naughty today and wanted something new?

Those lips returned and Kenny was frankly too distracted in his thoughts to pull away this time and-- woah, hey. This felt really fucking good? He let another moan out, which seemed to encourage whoever it was over him to deepen the kiss, getting a throaty whine in return.

Woah, deep voice. Okay, so a) this was a person Kyle had planned, and b) this person was definitely male. He wracked his brain for possibilities, stunned that Kyle of all people had organized this. The tongue in his mouth pressed at random intervals at his own, and eventually he just laid back and enjoyed the attention, deciding it didn’t really matter in the end who exactly it was. If Kyle was comfortable enough to invite this person in, then Kenny knew for sure he’d be more than thrilled to find out as well. In the meantime, he may as well give his boyfriend a good show.

“That feel good, Ken?” Kyle’s voice spoke up again from the other side of the bed, Kenny separating quickly from the stranger’s lips. He rolled his head on the pillows, shuddering in surprise when he felt kisses trail down his freshly exposed neck.

“Y-yeah, babe, really nice. Who’s your friend?”

“Heh,” was Kyle’s only response, Kenny smirking wickedly. Playing hard to get, huh? Fine, Kenny would be game to play along as well. He arched for the stranger, gladly letting out a sloppy noise when a strong hand pressed against his chest. The weight sitting next to him transitioned slightly, adjusting to lay out next to him as he continued to kiss and even suck and nip a little around his collarbone, Kenny keeping his gaze trained in Kyle’s direction, wondering what kind of face Kyle was pulling as he clearly watched. Obviously Kyle must have been super into this, he’d always had some kind of weird voyeur fetish anyway, and Kenny lingered fondly on memories of the two of them jacking off from half the room away from each other because Kyle said simply that he’d wanted to watch.

A breathy, hot sigh tickled over his chest and Kenny arched again, surprised when a hand settled on his crotch.

Woah, fuck. He knew he was hard but  _ damn _ , being reminded of it left him seeing stars behind the blindfold at even the lightest of touches. Kyle made a confirming noise, and Kenny could only guess that the two had exchanged some kind of silent request for permission. Kenny let his hips roll up slightly, the person at his side grunting a little as he shifted again, rolling over Kenny’s thigh to settle between his legs.

“Uh, wait,” he interrupted suddenly, and immediately all hands were off. Wincing, he felt a little bad for startling his new bed companion, but Kyle placed an understanding hand on his shoulder, giving him a chance to voice his concerns. “Am I gunna get fucked or be fuckin’ someone? Just curious.”

Kyle snorted out a laugh, and Kenny could hear his curly hair rustle as he shook his head with mirth. “Good question. What’d you rather do?” the question hung in the air for a while, and Kenny wasn’t sure if he was the one being asked or the stranger. A hand squeezed around his clothed erection and he arched up a little, determining after a breathless moment that it was the stranger’s hand and not Kyle’s. “Heh. Yeah, figured as much. You’ll be topping, Ken.”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he groaned and bucked his hips up eagerly, wiggling around as if that would somehow magically get his boxers off. His intentions were understood however, since those foreign hands hooked into the fabric and tugged them down, finally  _ finally _ releasing his throbbing erection. He tossed his head back with a low noise, the end of it choking into a throaty gasp when that new mouth went down on him. “F-fuhck!”

“Havin’ fun?” Kyle taunted next to him, and by the sound of his cracked voice he must have started rubbing himself, too. Kenny nodded dumbly and let his jaw go slack, the person on his dick not exactly skilled but definitely enthusiastic about sucking him down. He rolled his hips up again and got a pained choke of a whine, a sturdy hand wrapping around the shaft to hold him steady. “Looks like fun.”

“Y-you enjoying yourself over there, buddy?” Kenny laughed and promptly bit his lower lip, shuddering and quaking with delight as the hand and mouth worked vigorously in tandem on him, and god  _ damn _ whoever it was must be really into him to want to try that hard to get him off. Kyle chuckled in response and gave Kenny a quick kiss, laying a hand down on his and lacing their fingers together.

“I ain’t your buddy, friend,” he sneered, Kenny nearly climaxing when the person on his dick snorted with amusement as well, having to come off after that. His other hand joined his first in beating Kenny off, the three of them all smiles and good feelings. Kyle’s attention shifted, and Kenny recognized that throaty purr of approval that came next. “Looks like you’re doing a good job with that. You should probably start getting ready if you want him not to cum before even sticking it in.”

“H-hey, I resent that,” Kenny pouted when the hands left him a writhing mess on the sheets, his hips bucking and rolling even though he couldn’t get any of that wonderful friction back. He heard the two of them passing stuff between each other, and he could only imagine it was their lube bottle and maybe a condom. “I’ve got great stamina. Right, Kyle? I can last  _ super _ long, right? Kyle?”

“Sure, babe. Keep telling yourself that,” Kyle quipped back with a playfully malicious edge, the stranger barely holding back what must have been a truckload of giggles at this point. Kenny grit his teeth on a moan again, and he’d give  _ anything _ just to hear him actually say something, or for either of them to give him a clue as to who the hell was about to sit on his dick. The lube bottle popped open with a familiar click, the slick gel squirting out noisily onto what were probably the stranger’s hands. Even Kyle seemed pretty surprised by this, Kenny blinking behind the blindfold at his next words. “Oh. Uh, do you know what you’re doing? I can prep you if you want, Ken’s bigger than he looks.”

“Why,  _ thank you _ , Kyle, that’s very nice of you,” Kenny grinned, moaning theatrically when Kyle gave his face a light and playful smack. So. A) this person was someone Kyle trusted immensely. B) this person was a  _ male _ . C) this person was new at this, and probably hadn’t been with other guys or had much experience in general, especially with taking it up the ass. Kyle made a grunt in a sort of suit-yourself way, and thoughts of this stranger fingering themself open for him flooded Kenny’s mind faster than he could keep up with.

Some guy that Kyle trusted enough to handle him, his boyfriend, in bed, had started working himself open in preparation to take Kenny’s dick. Holy, fuck. Who in the world would that be? Butters? No, when he’d rolled over Kenny’s leg he’d felt a little heavy, Butters would’ve been too skinny. Craig? No,  _ definitely _ not. Craig wouldn’t want it up the ass. Clyde? Well, maybe, but even then he didn’t think Clyde and Kyle were all that close, and weren’t he and Bebe going out again? He wracked his brain for potential candidates, crossing each one off one by one. It just didn’t add up! 

“That should be good enough,” Kyle’s heavy pant practically dripped with arousal, and Kenny could only imagine the sight he’d just deemed worthy. He did his best to summon up some visual of who it was… A toned, slightly muscular body, someone with strong hands and plush if not chapped lips, probably had a goofy, happy grin…

Oh.

His jaw went slack as that hot body carefully clambered over him, settling down on his chest while a hand reached behind, gripping his dick tightly before sitting up again, getting Kenny into position.

_ Oh. _

“K-Kyle, who’s--?” he barely could manage to force the words out, shaking on the sheets and struggling to keep still, Kyle not even able to muster up a chuckle at his expense, the both of them caught up in their lust. He could hear one or maybe both of them swallow thickly, Kyle squeezing their hands together as Kenny desperately tried looking under the blindfold again.

“Who do you want it to be?” Kyle’s voice rasped out into his ear, a tightness wiggling against the head of his dick, Kenny mewling with bliss and not even caring if it wasn’t a sexy noise. He gasped and bucked up, jostling the weight over him as a single name flashed through his mind like a bright neon sign in the darkness. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, everything coming to a grinding, screeching halt as the last person he’d ever thought even remotely possible struggled to fit the head of his cock inside. 

And then it hit him. He’d confessed to Kyle just a few weeks ago that he’d always wondered what it’d be like fucking this person in particular, and he’d even shared a few of his old teen-aged fantasies with him. Kyle had agreed with a laugh, egging him on and on to share all of the explicit details, all of his curiosities, all of his depraved imaginings of this person laid out on a bed just for him to ravish until they were both completely senseless. How the hell Kyle had convinced him to actually get into their bed and to go even  _ this _ far was beyond him, but he thanked all his lucky little stars to have a boyfriend so charming and considerate. He opened his mouth and choked on the very idea of this name tumbling out of his mouth, wondering if he was risking offending the person if he guessed entirely wrong. But, he couldn’t help himself. He’d literally dreamed about bedding the two of them together countless times before, and he just couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“ _ Stan?” _

 

[-]

 

“Stan!” Kyle waved enthusiastically, his long time super best friend catching his hailing and hurriedly trotting over, slinging his satchel aside before snatching Kyle up in a strong-armed hug with the happiest laugh imaginable, just how Kyle remembered it.

“Dude, hey! God, it feels like it’s been fucking  _ forever _ since I saw you last!” Stan blabbered on, maintaining the hug a little longer than most friends would hold it, but eventually let go and settled on his bar stool. His blue eyed gaze washed over Kyle, drinking in the sight of him like he was his favorite flavor of wine. “How’s it been with you an’ Ken?”

“Eh, same old, I’m more interested in hearing how your internship in Denver went,” Kyle smirked, giving him a little shove. Stan laughed and nodded along, calling the bartender over and getting some drinks for the both of them.

“It was good, really good, the work was fun and the pay was decent,” he hummed, getting an intense eye-roll from his friend when that was the extent of the information he provided. He wasn’t quite ready to spill the real beans though, knowing he’d need at least half a bottle of liquid courage in his gut before he’d have enough confidence to divulge the juicy details. 

They got their drinks and chatted about nothing in particular, Kyle filling him in on all the happenings in their friend group and the drama that had ensued over the last few months Stan had been away. Sighing dreamily, Stan just sat there with a gentle smile on his face, admiring Kyle’s passionate retellings and the way his expression shifted so easily between various emotions. It really felt like old times, as if nothing had changed at all, and Stan couldn’t have been more thankful for that.

“Speaking of friends,” Stan piped up during a natural pause in one of Kyle’s stories, earning a couple of surprised blinks for interjecting. He took another long sip of his drink, and then set it aside on the counter, feeling thoroughly relaxed now. “I met up with Wendyl while in Denver.”

A couple beats passed before he let himself glance up at Kyle’s expression, his friend needing a bit to process just what he had said to him. “Wendyl? You--- oh,  _ oh _ , Wendyl. How’s-- they? He? Doing?”

“They,” Stan provided, smiling softly at the bar counter before tucking his lower lip into his mouth, gnawing at the flesh as he debated just leaving it at that. No, he figured Kyle should be the first to know, and the least likely to judge or berate him. “They’re good. I hardly recognized them when they first called out to me. It’s been so many years, you know? Met them at a club with some buddies.”

“You went clubbing?  _ You _ ?” Kyle stuttered in surprise, leaning in when he started picking up the little hints Stan had been trailing behind. “Well… shit. Didn’t think that was your kind of thing, Stan.”

“I didn’t think so either,” he laughed again, then shrugged, unable to keep up eye contact. He blushed a little, or maybe it was the lighting, Kyle wasn’t too sure. “But uh… I ended up spending the night with them.”

“Aw, geez, I fuckin’ knew it,” Kyle groaned, shaking his head dismally before snatching his beer, chugging a few large gulps as it was Stan’s turn to roll his eyes. “Look, if you guys didn’t last in the fourth grade all the way through high school, you’re not going to last now. Alright? Fuck, how many times were you even-”

“They fucked me,” Stan hummed simply, picking his glass up again and taking a long, slow sip as the color drained from Kyle’s cheeks, his argument lost to the wind with this new information. The silence stretched on uncomfortably long, Stan eventually wincing under the pressure of Kyle’s slack jaw and gaping mouth. A chuckle shuddered up through his throat and he nervously shrugged his shoulders again. “What? It felt nice.”

“ _ Dude _ ,” was all Kyle could say, just blinking and trying to wrap his head around the new information. Stan’s cheeks held their soft blush, his tense shoulders still raised just a little as he waited for Kyle to comment more. His friend sputtered, giving his head a shake before leaning closer in, as if they were talking over some dirty secret. “Like? They fucked--- you mean, you fucked-”

“No, _ they _ fucked  _ me _ ,” Stan snorted, shaking his head and giving Kyle a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, steadying him. He waited a bit for Kyle to say something, anything, but then continued. “With a strap on. It felt really fucking good. We aren’t together or anything, just… two old friends having a good time. They wanted it to be a one time thing, just a little experiment.”

Kyle’s eyebrows furrowed, his expression twisting up again. “So… so, what? You didn’t?” he eventually managed to extrapolate, honestly shocked and not really sure which part of Stan’s story he believed the least. It just… Seemed so far fetched, so out there, he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Stan just nodded, looking somber and a little embarrassed, but mostly glad to get it off his chest.

“Like I said, it felt really good. Gee, Kye, I thought you of all people would know that? Doesn’t Kenny fuck you?” Stan’s perplexed question snapped Kyle out of his trance, his cheeks flushing a mortified shade of red as his defenses quickly went up.

“Y-yeah, he does! So, what? Why are you even telling me all this?” he scowled, scrubbing his hands over his face with a low groan. Stan chuckled and gave his shoulder an affectionate push, not having a single clue over all of the old crush feelings he’d re-summoned in Kyle. Of course, Kyle was thoroughly satisfied with his current relationship with Kenny, and they’d been going steady for years now, but that didn’t exactly quench lingering attachments to Stan.

“Well, because, dude,” Stan’s voice wasn’t exactly stable, cracking eventually under pressure in a way that betrayed his nervousness. He looked at Kyle, then away, then back again, finally working up the courage to just out with it. “Do you know anyone who’d wanna fuck me?”

“Dude!” Kyle nearly screeched, clapping a hand over his own mouth in humiliated shame for his outburst, his eyes impossibly wide as he stared at Stan’s sheepish expression. “What the  _ fuck _ , Stan?!”

“Kyle, stop freaking out. It’s okay, really,” Stan huffed, honestly a bit dejected that Kyle hadn’t been supportive of him from the very first utterance of his confession. Kyle gave him a look along the lines of ‘is it Stan? Is it  _ really _ okay?’, Stan wincing once more before deflating with a heavy sigh. “I just figured, uhm, well, I couldn’t bring myself to do it with just some random stranger, so maybe if you’d know anyone that would… ah, geez, nevermind.”

“Wait,” Kyle froze up, giving him a slow blink. Stan looked up at him with a nervous grimace, cheeks flushed but eyes hopeful. Kyle leaned in a little closer, debating over the options presented before him. Well, here goes. “How would you feel… about Kenny?”

“What? Kenny? What about him?” he tilted his head, and Kyle snorted slightly, deciding he liked that stupid look on his face. Leaning in a little bit closer, Kyle cupped his hand around Stan’s ear, whispering every single thing Kenny had confessed to wanting to do to him just some time ago, loving the way Stan’s eyes got wider and wider with each utterance.

 

[-]

 

Looking at him now, hovering over his boyfriend’s dick with a look of pure lust mixed with greedy excitement, Kyle decided right then and there that he wasn’t interested in sharing Stan with anyone else but Kenny. Stan’s heavy gasp felt like music in his ears, Kenny groaning out his name desperately when Stan carefully started working his way down.

“F-fuck, dude,” Stan rasped out, Kenny’s jaw dropping from hearing his voice so clearly now. He wriggled and thrashed on the sheets, bucking his hips up when Stan sank just a little bit further down. His face screwed up with pleasure and only a little bit of pain, and even Kyle was surprised at how well he took the new addition. “You really want me?”

“No, I want out of this fucking blindfold so I can fucking see if this isn’t some elaborate prank,” Kenny spat out with a vengeance. Kyle snorted and sat up, ripping away the cloth. Kenny hardly had time to blink before his head shot back with a shout, his eyes scrunched shut as Stan thrust himself down, taking him all the way down to the base. “Oh,  _ fuck _ !”

“I wouldn’t prank you, dude,” Stan laughed brokenly, Kyle able to see his thigh muscles quivering as he shakily adjusted himself, watching Stan’s chest heave just a little bit. Kenny’s whole torso seemed gripped, his back arching beautifully and his hands clenched into tight fists as it took every ounce of will in him not to immediately fuck Stan silly right then and there. Groaning quietly, Stan’s head of soft raven hair flopped forward and he shuddered, having to brace his weight on both hands, squeezing Kenny’s shoulders for support. “Fuck, Kye--”

“I wasn’t kidding about him being big,” Kyle chuckled breathily, Kenny managing just half a glance at his boyfriend, surveying his status. Kyle’s dick was out and in his hand, hard and beading precum as he touched himself to the spectacle laid out before him. He couldn’t look at Kyle for long, since Stan decided then that he felt comfortable enough to start moving. His muscles clenched tightly as he slowly worked his way up, drawing himself along Kenny’s length before easing back down in an amateur, experimental way.

“No shit, dude. Oh my fuck, Ken--” Stan babbled breathlessly, his chin tipped up and his eyes rolled back just slightly so, his frame folded in on himself as pleasurable tingles wracked up his spine. Kenny grunted, whining behind grit teeth as his hips bucked up every so often, Stan doing his best to work himself at a reasonable pace. That sloppy look on his face, tongue out and cheeks red, rolled to one side as if his neck barely had the strength to support him.

“K-Kyle, Kyle, babe, please, oh god, touch his dick, Kye,” Kenny moaned desperately the instant the curiosity crossed his mind, Kyle sitting up a little straighter from where he’d been going at himself. Stan stilled atop of Kenny, keeping him sheathed within himself as he looked briefly to Kyle at his side, the redhead catching his gaze. Kyle swept his tongue across his lips and leaned in, hand coming off his own dick before reaching for Stan’s.

“Want me to?” he asked, hovering over Stan’s leaking prick as he wanted for explicit permission. Stan instead slumped against him, breathing hotly into his neck as he tried to pull himself together. Kenny stiffened beneath them, watching the two of the people he cherished most in this world nuzzle together. Stan slowly nodded, a whiny noise gasping against Kyle’s neck when his hand connected with its target. Kenny jerked and bucked wildly when Stan clenched around him, a stream of filthy and brainless curses falling out of his mouth when pleasure overruled logical thought.

“F-f-fuck me, dude, I won’t be able to hold back, if you--fffuck, keep doing that,” Stan shuddered, rutting his hips forward and back just a little bit to meet Kyle’s expert hand, his ginger friend watching his expression as it morphed from gasp to bliss to gasp again. Not to be forgotten, Kenny ground his hips up once more, Kyle moving away slightly to shoot him a look.

“Kye, babe, pleeease, get these cuffs off?” he begged, giving his best blue-eyed puppy look he could muster for his boyfriend, whining desperately. “He’s so tight, Kye, please, I wanna fuck him proper.”

“Wanna fuck me proper?” Stan laughed sweetly, parroting Kenny’s wrecked tone with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kyle snorted, watching with piqued interest at the way Stan’s hole stretched beautifully during his ascension, his pucker clenching around air when he finally popped off. Stan sat back with a heavy sigh, his legs on either side of Kenny’s body as he looked across at his two best friends. “Sure, I’m game, dude.”

Kenny grinned wickedly, laying still for Kyle as his boyfriend worked the cuffs open, his eyes trained on Stan the entire time. “Man, I wish Kyle was as honest as you, Stan. It’s nice to have a guy who openly asks to get fucked,” he teased, Kyle’s cheeks blushing darkly when Kenny attacked his pride. He opened his mouth to protest, but Stan beat him to it.

“Aw, gee, really? And here I thought you made Kye beg for it, somehow,” he chuckled, tilting his head to one side as if waiting for Kyle to challenge him. His friend gawked, his nose flared with embarrassed disgust because bingo, of course, that happened pretty much all the time always. Kenny sat up when he finally got free, snagging Kyle in a big bear hug.

“We’re just teasing you, babe, relax.  _ Everybody _ knows how much you love my dick,” Kenny laughed and accepted the huffy punch Kyle dug into his shoulder. He released his boyfriend, sitting up straight to square off with Stan, their cocks brushing just slightly against one another with the movement. Kenny swallowed Stan’s breathy gasp in a heady kiss, snaking his hands down Stan’s back to cup his ass, squeezing and kneading his pliant flesh. “Real question is though, is everybody gonna know how much  _ you _ love my dick?”

Stan snorted, touching his forehead to Kenny’s with a breathless sigh, amused and having probably the best night of his life. “Dunno,” he mused, then squirmed off of him, freeing up some space on the bed so they could reposition. “Guess you gotta make me love it first, huh?”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you do,” Kenny hissed, Kyle stealthily moving aside as his boyfriend practically flipped Stan over, the noirette grunting in surprise when he was smushed onto his belly. He tried propping himself up on his elbows, but Kenny was already at his backside, hands squeezing his cheeks apart before plunging back inside his depths. Stan choked on a noise and flung his head back in surprise, eyes wide at the now familiar burn of getting filled. Despite his body screaming for him to immediately start a brutal pace, Kenny froze up and waited patiently for Stan to give him the go ahead, taking his cue when Stan’s head flopped forward with the softest of groans.

“You okay?” Kyle hummed over Stan’s head, getting a whimpered ‘mhmmm’ in response, the sound low in Stan’s throat. Kenny carefully pulled back, pouring a little bit more lube on himself before continuing, needing to make sure this wouldn’t hurt Stan at all. The man on his dick moaned appreciatively at that, lifting his face from the pillows and even rocking back just slightly to meet his thrust.

“Feels s’oh good,” Stan purred deliriously, Kyle blinking in surprise when Stan suddenly leaned over and pecked a kiss off of his lips, followed by another one when Kenny thrust into him. Kenny gripped Stan’s plush love handles, finding just enough pudge to have a solid grasp to work with. Stan whined throatily, reaching up and snagging a fist of Kyle’s hair to steady himself, making out with him as Kenny worked up a good rhythm. Kyle snorted, running his fingers through Stan’s hair as well now that Kenny had a significantly improved angle with Stan’s ass.

“Who knew you’d be so noisy, huh, Stanny boy? You love my dick yet?” Kenny taunted, Stan shivering and letting himself get just a little louder when Kenny shoved in just that much deeper on his next thrust. Stan panted open-mouthed, unable to form a coherent comment when Kenny brushed against that exquisite bundle of nerves that nearly had him cumming all over himself and the sheets beneath him.

“Oh, fuck, Ken, whatever you did to him, do it again,” Kyle directed from his spot in front of Stan’s face, watching it contort and twist and relax again, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes far back in his lids. Kyle’s hand returned to his own neglected dick, pumping himself vigorously as he got off on watching his boyfriend piston sharply into his best friend with articulated, masterful thrusts.

“Pleeeeease,” Stan begged softly, shakily supporting himself on one elbow as he reached for Kyle, barely coherent and hardly able to do even that much. “F-feels so good, Ken, fuck, wanna--- wanna make you guys feel good, too,” he confessed as best a broken down man could, wrapping his hand around Kyle and doing his best to pump him, shoved forward with every pulse of Kenny’s dick inside him.

Kyle’s breath hitched in his throat, his upper row of teeth biting down hard on his lower lip at the sloppy face Stan had on, and he couldn’t help the little thrust of his hips to meet Stan’s hand. The angle was fairly awkward, and Stan barely had enough upper body strength to support himself with Kenny drilling him so far from behind. The blond hummed appreciatively, then winked at Kyle. “Hey, babe, wanna spit roast him with me? You deserve somethin’ special for setting this all up,” Kenny purred sweetly, Kyle’s cheeks coloring slightly as he clearly started wondering just how Stan’s mouth would feel wrapped around his dick. 

But, Kyle just shook his head no, grinning wider as he reluctantly pried Stan’s hand off of him. “I’ve got a better idea,” he explained, not that the vague statement was anywhere near an actual explanation. Kenny raised an eyebrow and paused in his rutting, Stan letting out a whiny noise at the loss of friction. Gripping Stan’s wrists, Kyle gently tugged them up towards the headboard, Stan’s chest left to lay flat atop the sheets as Kyle worked the fastenings on.

“Oh, shit babe. You’re just  _ full _ of great ideas tonight, aren’t’cha?” Kenny crooned with an eager smirk, loving the way Stan’s inner muscles tensed at the new feeling of being bound up on the bed. He rattled at the cuffs before letting himself go lax on the bed, his shoulder blades pulled back from the position and making the sloping dip of his spine all the more exquisite. Kyle leaned over and gently started peppering kisses along Stan’s back, his hand finding his erection again once Kenny resumed his earlier pace.

With his face stuffed in the pillows now, the best the two lovers got from their friend were a handful of muffled, desperate groans to accompany every thrust. Stan’s whole body seemed to quiver and twitch, Kenny slowing down to more patiently work his hips until--

“Agh!” Stan’s head jerked up from the pillows, his hands clenched into fists as he rattled the cuffs again, his whole body convulsing with pleasure when Kenny worked himself right against his prostate. Pleasure completely overpowered any semblance of logic at that point, Stan rendered absolutely speechless in his completely undone state. Leering at him, Kyle fisted a hand in his hair and leaned down close to Stan’s ear, his raven haired friend’s completely devastated expression of lust more arousing than anything leading up to that point.

“You wanted to get fucked, Stan? You wanted this?” he taunted in a husky rasp, his tongue darting across his lips when Stan’s rolled back pupils shifted to gaze dazedly at him, the mattress springs rocking in time with each propulsion Kenny rocked through Stan. Kyle pecked a kiss to Stan’s cheek, his friend’s lips curling up breathlessly. “Don’t worry, Stan. Me and Ken are gonna keep you, and we’ll be sure to fuck you as much as you want.”

A choked noise of pleasure tried to force its way out of Stan’s throat again, the words striking a chord with him. Bolstered by the favorable reaction to his dirty talk, Kyle persisted, whispering into Stan’s flushed ear. “Look at you, you take Kenny so well. It’s like your ass was made to take dick, huh? Glad you finally found your purpose, Stan? Aren’t you glad to be tied up in our bed, taking Kenny like a champ?”

“Babe, Jesus, I wish you could feel how tight he gets when you talk to him like that,” Kenny moaned, his head tossed back as he continued to pound away, Stan wriggling on the sheets under their combined attention. Kyle smirked, sitting up to kiss Kenny quickly before pulling away again.

“Yeah? Hey, Stan, want me to fuck you next?” Kyle hummed the question as if it were the most natural thing in the world to ask. Stan winced, slowly peeking over his shoulder with a hot blush on his cheeks, gazing at his two best friends. Smirking at that softened expression, Kenny stole another kiss from Kyle before gripping Stan a little tighter. Fuck,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck-- _

“B-both of you?” Stan whimpered out, his voice cracking on another hard thrust, his cheek pressed into the pillow. Kyle smirked, reaching with his free hand to give Stan’s ass a pinching squeeze. Stan whimpered softly again, doing his best to lift his hips into the tight grab.

“Heh, here I was thinking we’d just take turns, but are you really that starved for dick that you’d wanna take the two of us at once? That’s pretty greedy of you, Stanley,” Kyle smirked, his hand pumping himself vigorously at the way Stan’s red cheeks grew even more flustered, his drooping eyelids opening wide.

“Ack-!” Kenny suddenly yelped and everything went still, Stan’s own gasp caught in his throat as trembles rippled up and down his back and through the rest of his body. Kyle’s eyes widened, and it took him a sheepish minute of watching to finally catch up to reality. When Stan found his voice again all that came out was a warbled, embarrassed whine as he stuffed his face into the pillows.

“D- _ dude _ ,” Kyle exhaled after a moment, blinking slowly as Kenny panted and gently started easing back. He choked on a laugh, the two boyfriends exchanging looks before Kyle redirected his gaze to Stan’s captive form. “Did you-- did you cum from me talking dirty to you, or from Kenny?”

“Hey, don’t belittle your contribution, Kyle,” Kenny exhaled dreamily, snagging his boyfriend into a kiss. “The second you talked about sharing him, just,  _ fuck _ , Kye, he tightened up so much. Help me with the condom?” he cooed bashfully, Kyle more than happy to handle his boyfriend’s sensitive dick.

Stan remained quiet, leaving Kyle and Kenny to indulge in a few heady kisses for almost a minute or so as Kenny took his time winding down. The sheets rustled slightly, Stan glancing back at them after a moment. “Kyle didn’t cum yet,” his voice was soft and dismayed, the very idea that he hadn’t made sure his best friend climax horribly disappointing for him. Kenny blinked when a quick look confirmed Stan’s observation, and he yanked on his boyfriend, dragging him over Stan’s thighs to press up against his ass.

“Don’t worry, let me take care of that,” Kenny smirked in Kyle’s ear, getting a half-baked protest that died instantly on Kyle’s lips when his boyfriend’s expert hands gripped him. Stan kept craning his head around, twisting slightly with a pleading look.

“I wanna see,” he huffed, sweaty and breathless as Kyle’s head rolled back into the crook of Kenny’s neck. He strained a little bit, then yelped softly Kyle’s hands smacked down on his ass, grabbing him up again as Kenny beat him off.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll get a nice photo of Kyle’s jizz on your back once I finish him off, won’t we, babe?” Kenny hummed, Kyle groaning appreciatively and nodding quickly, whining lowly when Stan raised his ass up closer for his hands. The sound of slapping skin partnered well with Kyle’s unraveled panting, Stan groaning with embarrassment when his friend finally completed, spewing the evidence across his ass in streams that beaded down the slope to his lower back.

Spent, Kyle sagged against Kenny and exhaled slowly, Stan letting himself go limp as well now that they were all thoroughly taken care of. Kenny eased back, carefully positioning Kyle to lay against Stan’s side, the two instinctively nuzzling against one another. “Hey, say cheese,” he chuckled after fetching his phone from the side table, holding it up for the photo as Kyle rolled his eyes tiredly and flipped him off. “So, uh… let’s keep this between us?” he hummed, getting on Stan’s other side, sandwiching him in the middle. He got dreamy looks from the both of them before Stan shut his eyes with a quiet hum and a nod.

“Yeah… that sounds nice. Thanks, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to read abt stan getting fucked tbh. leave a review if you're so inclined!


End file.
